User blog:WanderingSkull/Invisible Ties: Robin (Fire Emblem) vs. Kirito (Sword Art Online)
Robin Robin was originally found lying unconscious on a field, when they are rescued by Chrom's Shepherds. Despite losing their memory, the Avatar has great knowledge of fighting battles and serves as the vigilantes' tactician. His skills as a tactician are ultimately put to the test when Gangrel decalres war upon Ylisse to claim the Fire Emblem as his own. Leading Chrom and the Shepherds through a long campaign to protect Ylisse from the Plegia, Robin becomes Chrom's trusted advisor for war and ultimately leads to Chrom's victory over Gangrel. Two years after Gangrel's defeat, Valm intends to invade Ylisse, under the command of Walhart The Conqueror. Robin formulates a plan the destroys the entire Valmese invasion fleet without a single casualty on his side and later forms tactics that lead to the Ylissean victory over Walhart and his army. Later, Robin and the Shepards would go onto battling the Fell Dragon, Grima. During these series of battles, Robin learns that he was simply the vessel for Grima. In the final battle with the dragon, he must face the decision to permanently rid the world of the Fell Dragon by sacrificing himself to slay the beast or allow for his companion Chrom to seal the dragon in for a thousand year slumber. Weapons Swords The Levin Sword is a magic sword. When equipped, this sword, similar to a tome being employed by a magic user, allows its wielder to engage both in melee and ranged combat, where he/she summons a single bolt of Thunder to strike a selected target as the user's will or at range. Electricty runs through the blade allowing for eletrical discharge to fill the intended target with a harmful stream of thunder. The correct amount of thunder going to the sword can be fatal. *Sword #1: Levin Sword **Magic-enhanced steel **Allows Robin to engage enemy from both far and close range by allowing to summon down a bolt of thunder upon foe **Electricity/Thunder runs through the Levin Sword Obtained during the Hunt for Legendary Weapons, Mystletainn is one of the strongest swords that has ever been forged and has served by Robin many other weapons to help furher his battle with peace in the realm with Chrom and others. The sword greatly increases the crit rate of the warrior and skill level upon usage. Often sharing the sword with his son, Owain due to his love and quest for the sword in his attempts for heroics. *Sword #2: Mystletainn **Legendary unknown material **Skill +5 **Increases crit rate **Crits are attacks that do 3X times the normal damage of a weapon atttack and directly connected to skill Equipment *Thoron **When cast, this spell will momentarily encase the selected enemy target within an orb of electricity, whereupon masses of electricity will converge into the orb and strike him/her. Inflicts copious amounts of damage upon them with the utmost precision. As expected due to the fact its electricity, the attack is rapid and blast of electricty is wide. Armor Grandmaster Armor As the continued war efforts progressed and Robin's skill as a tactican became widely recognized, he was granted the title of Grandmaster. Along with the title, he was given a new set of armor to wear over his usual clothes. * Steel plating on his chest and legs * Some sort of cloth drape * Seems to not affect his moment in the slightest Skills *Sol **Upon connecting with enemy will allow for the user to gain half of all damage dealt upon the foe. **Activation: 52% ***With Mystletainn: 57% *Limit Breaker **Skill that enhances all of the user's traits including Defense, Strength, Magic, Resistance, Speed and Skill. As implied it breaks Robin's limits and allows him to exceed thos he previously had in place making him all-around more powerful. **Activation: Passive *Slow Burn **Gradually boosts the user's accuracy and dodging capabilities with passing time. Adds +1 gradually until in caps off at increasing +15 to each, fifteen turns in combat. **Activation: Passive *Ignis **Adds half of the unit's Magic stat to their Strength when using a physical weapon like Swords, Bows, and Stones. Adds half of a unit's Strength to the unit's Magic when using a tome or a magic weapon. User is covered in small petals upon activation of this spell and will flow from their body. **Activation Rate: 52% ***With Mystletainn: 57% *Luna **Halves the enemy's Defense and Resistance. Increasing the overall damage of both Robin's swords and his tomes for combat. Resistance works in terms of being resistant to magic and defense is obvious, but works as physical protection stat. **Activation Rate: 52% ***With Mystletainn: 57% * Note: Robin's skills work with both his swords and Thoron spell, they apply to all methods of attack not just one. Kirito Kazuto Kirigaya was a normal teenager in 2020s Japan, who was selected to as a beta tester for the virtual reality MMORPG Sword Art Online, for the new Nerve Gear console. After a month of beta testing under the screenname "Kirito", a portmanteau of Kirigaya Kazuto, his name by Japanese conventions (family name, then given name), Kirito logs on to Sword Art Online for the official release. Kirito quickly makes friends with a new user under the screen name "Klein", who discovers that the log off button is not in the menu like it was in the beta. Kirito, Klein, and all of the other SAO users are then teleported to the starting city, where they are met by a mysterious entity claiming to be game creator Kayaba Akihiko, who tells them they he has trapped them in the world of Sword Art Online by incorporating a microwave emitter in the Nerve Gear. Any attempt to remove or destroy the Nerve Gear from the user will result in the activation of a microwave pulse that will literally fry the user's brain, killing them. If the user's avatar is killed in the game, they will also die in real life. Akihiko states that he will not release the users until the game is completed- all floors of a 100-story monster-filled dungeon are cleared. To prove his power, Akihiko changes all users into their real-life appearance- achieved by using biometric data gathered during calibration of the Nerve Gear console. Weapons Swords *Sword #1: Elucidator Elucidator is a pitch black sword with trims of gray and is evenly balanced and quite powerful. It has a black handle connected to a hand guard that drops down on the right side. Attached to this elongated area of the hand-guard is part of Elucidator's obsidian blade so as to better aid the user in retaining their grip on the sword when it is being used. *Material: Obsidian *One-Handed *Can be dual-wielded alongside Dark Repulser *Sword #2: Dark Repulser Dark Repulser is aqua-colored. Its grip is a darker color than the rest of the blade and is completely straight. It leads up to a hilt that is exactly perpendicular to the grip and is designed to look like a pair of conjoined dagger blades. At the center of the guard is a large aquamarine gem. **Material: Crystalline- Comes from dragon poop **One-Handed **Can be dual-wielded alongside Elucidator Equipment *Stick Shuriken **Bo shuriken, also known as a stick or spike shuriken are a type of Japanese throwing weapon consisting of a short metal spike, with also appear in Sword Art Online. ** Made using wooden material for quick and weak attacks due to lack of ranged weapons in SAO Armor Blackwyrm Coat The Blackwyrm Coat is a player-made black leather coat, tailored from black dragon leather, a high grade raw material, by Aincrad's best player seamstress, Ashley, that Kirito wore in the final months of Sword Art Online. * Black Dragon Leather Skills *Battle Healing **Kirito possesses the "Battle Healing Skill", giving him the ability to automatically regenerate from injuries. He's managed to survive blows from multiple-low level enemies due to the ability this presents, but will only trigger after a time limit of ten seconds have passed. In spite of this ability, Kirito can still sustain severe damage and presumably even be killed by powerful adversaries as seens with Heathcliff and Gleam Eyes or Player Killers where for some reason his healing didn't activate. *Sword Skills **Slant **Vertical **Horizontal **Uppercut **Parry **Rage Spike **Sonic Leap **Vertical Arc **Horizontal Square **Vertical Square **Snake Bite **Sharp Nail **Vorpal Strike **Savage Fulcrum **Serration Wave **Howling Octave *Dual-Sword Skills **Double Circular **Starburst Stream **The Eclipse **Snake Bite *Note: The vast majority of the sword skills are some variation on slashing or thrusting, so it was kind of pointless to include all of that. If asked I will add better descriptions. X-Factors Explanations Robin-Kirito Experience 90-80 Both are experienced, considering they have both fought for extended times of battle in their lives. Robin has an immediate advantage with having fought in two major wars and having stopped a God Dragon within the span of two-three years of normal battling. Kirito has spent two years trying to survive a death game where he runs the risk of being killed off if he so much as slips up and gets himself killed. Both have roughly two-three years of combat experience, but Robin's was against organized armies and even a ancient dragon god of destruction who in another timeline had plunged the world into darkness. Kirito's faced tough enemies, but nothing he fought can compare to the Fell Dragon, Grima with the closest comparison being Heathcliff. Intelligence 95-70 Robin takes another victory here with superior intelligence as he serves as a tactician of a nation and used strategies that have crippled and beaten two armies. Kirito is roughly in his early years of high school and hasn't shown any exceptional moments of intelligence beyond figuring out Heathcliff's identity. He also tends to be more brash, thinking little of strategy and tending to try and speed blitz his opponents. Robin also destroyed an entire invasion fleet consisting of 750 warships without a single death on his side. The fleet belongs to Walhart whose strategies and leadership helped conquer an entire continent before being defeated by The Shepherds. In combination of this being one of the two years that Robin has lead his country to victory with before outsmarting and destroying The Fell Dragon, Grima. Swordsmanship 85-88 Kirito is more forced to use the sword due to SAO's programming which prohibits anything besides the usage of melee weapons and weak throwing tools and because of this, he's good in sword combat even if self-taught. Robin, on the other hand has been trained by professional and experienced warriors such as Frederick, Chrom and Lon'Qu, along with the dozens of other members in his group in the art of sword combat and has proven to be a great warrior with the blade. Still, Kirito has the ability to use his sword skills to use combos in combat if he chooses to do so. Training: 85-70 Robin's training comes from professional military training and has trained alongside The Shepherds consisting of other experienced military professionals, an ancient dragon-transforming race and two descendants of a legendary hero-king. As shown in the games, training and sparing is a normal part of their lives as a method to consistently improve, while Robin reads dozens of books to increase his intelligence as well as being well-versed in combat training. Kirito, on the other hand is primarily self-taught and although he has trained himself well its not on the same level as professional military. Determination: ''' Both are very determined, Robin has shown his determination which allowed him to break free from a dragon god's control and his close ties with the rest of the Shepherds. Kirito shows great determination in his will to survive, but he didn't get to experience true close ties till the later months of SAO with his girlfriend later wife Asuna. Robin is determined to keep anyone and everyone alive and it has led to victory more than a few occasions. While, Kirito trained himself for the purpose of just purely survival rather than anything else. '''Agility 82-85 This is what I'd call Kirito's specialty as he has demonstrated through the course of SAO, he often will use his speed and agility to try and overwhelm his foes. This is an issue for him when he meets someone that can keep up or has a strong defensive strategy or intelligent enough to counter him, but for the most part it has worked. Robin is fast enough to dodge bolts of thunder and other magics along with his usual combat of having to charging horses and return his attacks. Notes *Note: The vast majority of the sword skills are some variation on slashing or thrusting, so it was kind of pointless to include all of that. If asked I will add better descriptions. *Note: Robin's skills work with both his swords and Thoron spell, they apply to all methods of attack not just one. *This will be SAO Kirito and this will be end game Robin, where both have roughly spent 2-3 years of their lives in combat *Voting ends April 31st *All votes must be detailed and not have horrid spelling. Votes that are good, but are very short and don't provide much explanation will be counted as half Category:Blog posts